TL's Continuity
by TLSoulDude
Summary: Fanmake of the Marvel/DC 100th episode. TL sings about how his and other members of the FAF maintain continuity. Oneshot.


TL and Ranger were in the usual, cheap white background of 'Hi, I'm an Author'.

"Hi, I'm TLSoulDude." TL greeted.

"I'm Ranger." Ranger stated.

"I'm a Fictorian." TL continued.

"I'm Ranger."

"He's Ranger. Gotta love 'im, gotta hate 'im."

"Well, looks like it's MY turn to have a hit of an AF fic." TL said, "But NOT without its fair-share criticism. Some say that Time Crisis suffers from its last-minute plot and unneeded action scenes, but what're you gonna do?"

"That was surprisingly humble of you." Ranger said, somewhat impressed, "I have to admit, I was expecting a lot more show-boating from…"

"I'LL TELL YA WHAT TO DO! SET 'EM STRAIGHT!" TL shouted, "HIT IT!"

Music began to play in the background as TL burst into song. He zipped over to Angelic Soldier.

Sure, I could kick the Soldier's butt…

TL then zipped over to Xemnas1992.

_And Xemnas would be lost._

TL then zipped to Shadow-DJ.

_And no one knows if DJ could make back for what he cost._

_But for my fics, I've got a plan. Quite simply, it's divine!_

_It's a little something spelled C-O-N-T-I-N-U-I-T-Y!_

_In my new fics, GS and Tohokari got to shine._

_And Sarge Reynol and Blacknova aren't too far behind._

_To do that, I had to give up half of my page-time…_

But it's a SMALL price to pay to show our continuity!

TL then zipped over to Ranger.

"I know what you're thinking!"

"No, you don't."

"What about the OTHER Author Fighter fics?"

"Don't care."

"I'm glad you asked!"

"I didn't."

While Lunatic's on P o' Corruption and DW's on the Shift

_They're never gonna stop until their writer's block gets lift._

Loony and DW were carrying giant, lead blocks.

_I'll put them into my AF fic universe…_

TL had his arms over Lunatic and DW's shoulders.

_As soon as they make forty-thousand sequel/reboots first!_

TL held out a piece of paper that had the names of all the fics Lunatic and DW had planned out.

_Then the Fictors have a war fic trilogy to shoot._

D-Dude and Lunatic were wearing Fictronian Frontliner Armor.

_And Nukid could be Dark Age's newest recruit._

Nukid was holding out a certificate that said 'Dark Age Official Darkside Killer'.

_But if you mock my God again in another reboot…_

STAY THE HECK AWAY FROM ME AND MY CONTINUITY!

TL proceeded to electrocute Nukid.

DarkPaladinmon walked up to TL and sang…

You've got competition, can't you see?

TL's response was to hold out two titles—War with the Zodiacs and War with Legacy. He responded in song.

If, by competition, you mean 'War with' three…

X Prodigy fired a shot at TL, who dodged.

Whoops, forgot X Prodigy…

MistressofDawn grabbed the hedgehog by the neck.

And Dawn's the Howling…

Dawn then hurled the hedgehog away.

"HEY, I WAS JOKING!" he shouted.

DP then began part of the song.

_We brought to you Legacy and Justice Soldiers._

TL then stood up.

_But when they came up, some readers felt burned._

_Instead of a world's finest fic right on the big-screen,_

_They both got crappy jokes in 'Hi, I'm an Author' scenes._

_Until Nukes and DP make all that real…_

_NK and IC have recently made a deal._

Nukid and Lunatic were standing a few feet apart. Nukid then sang.

I won't mention Manga Month…

Now, it was Lunatic's turn.

_And I won't mention the reel._

TL then stood up.

And until they can find something where they can finally agree…They'll fight until they bleed for superiority!

Lunatic and Nukid began duking it out. Soon, the fight spread, engulfing DP, Dawn, X Prodigy, Airnaruto, Xem, DJ, Soldier, D-Dude, and Reynol. TL zapped Lunatic.

"Sorry!" TL apologized as Nukid walked up to him, "Oh, yeah."

TL then zapped Nukid before holding up a picture of Val Kilmer.

_Well, ol' VK is playing me and James Taylor's playing Loon while D-Dude's done by that guy who looks like new Deadpool._

Lunatic was holding a picture of James Arnold Taylor and D-Dude was holding a picture of Doug Jones.

_And if Author Fighters and Sarge Ray simply can't agree, we'll see him anyway in that Dark Ages scene._

All the Author Fighters were gathered around TL.

_So, you may see all our fics in the year two thousand-twelve._

TL held up a calendar with the twenty-first of December circled. Blackheart suddenly popped up.

_Although, a few months later, some say things will go to Hell._

_But before we cease to be…_

_From the Mayan prophecy…_

_You can see POH III…_

_With the sequel, soon to be._

_And more of War with Legacy…_

_And stuff from X Prodigy…_

_Did I mention it's with me?_

_So, it only shows to be…_

_The important thing to me…_

Is that we have CON-TIN-U-I-TYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Ranger was watching with an arched eyebrow at this.

"Do your son and Darkside sound different to you?" he asked, referring to the change of voice-actors for both (Seth to Tom Haberkorn and GS to Jason Liebrecht).

"You, I'm ignoring." TL deadpanned.

Continuity!Boom!

The screen then went black.

_Thanks to all the authors who made my stay worth it and still do._


End file.
